theraalegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Revolt against the Eternal Empire
Around 3637 BBY, the emerging Eternal Empire launched a campaign of conquest into the Core Worlds, defeating both the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, the known galaxy's major powers. Prelude Darth Marr, de facto head of the Dark Council and the Imperial Military, led a joint Imperial-Republic expedition into Wild Space to pursue the Emperor, only to be ambushed by the Eternal Fleet. Marr and another prominent figure, who would become known as "the Outlander", were captured from Marr's destroyed flagship by Prince Arcann, the surviving son of Valkorion, and brought to the Emperor on Zakuul. Valkorion offered to share his power with his captives if they would kneel before him. Marr, recognizing Valkorion as the Sith Emperor, refused, and was killed for his defiance. As he offered the same to the Outlander, Valkorion was killed, and Arcann assumed the throne in his place. The new Emperor publicly accused the Outlander of his father's assassination, and declared that the Core Worlds would burn as a result. The Outlander was frozen in carbonite, as Arcann sensed that Valkorion lived on within the mind of his "murderer". During most of the Sith Emperor's absence from reigning his Sith Empire, he had been secretly developing a new empire, the Eternal Empire, positioned in uncharted territory within Wild Space and with its capital on the planet Zakuul. There, known as Emperor Valkorion, he built and strengthened his forces to one day emerge and conquer the galaxy. By 3637 BBY, the Sith Empire's few outposts in the Wild regions had been wiped out by the Eternal Empire to test the latter's strength although the Sith Empire was unable to discover the culprits. Soon that year, as the Galactic War raged between the Sith Empire, Republic and third parties, the Eternal Empire launched raids and decimated several of their planets, including Korriban, before retreating back into Wild Space. The War :"People of Zakuul, the unthinkable has happened. Our beloved Emperor, Valkorion, is dead - murdered by an Outlander who sought to shake the foundations of our great society. The assassin will receive swift and just punishment, and this act of unprovoked aggression will be answered. As your new Emperor, I can promise you this: Zakuul's enemies will face the full power of the Eternal Throne. They will answer for their warmongering ways... and every last one of the Core Worlds will burn!" :―The newly-instated Emperor Arcann declares war on the rest of the galaxy Arcann's war was swift and brutal. Directing the fleet from the Eternal Throne, the new Emperor attacked both Republic and Empire at once, destroying their shipyards and blockading the major trade routes. The Eternal Empire had numbers and speed on its side; only ships powered with isotope-5 could hope to evade the more powerful vessels of the Eternal Fleet. Within three months, they had achieved naval superiority over both sides, and by the end of the first year, the Republic capital of Coruscant and the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas were blockaded. The Dark Council of the Sith Empire fought on, but without Marr's leadership, the Council was all but destroyed. Similarly, the Republic's Supreme Chancellor, Leontyne Saresh, refused to submit the Republic to Zakuulan authority - and, incredibly, waged a war against both the Eternal Empire and the Sith Empire, at the cost of millions of Republic lives. Saresh was swiftly overridden by the Galactic Senate, which sued for peace. The Minister of Logistics did likewise for the Empire. Both sides sent emissaries - Senator Evran for the Republic, and Darth Vowrawn for the Empire - to Zakuul, where they were brought before Arcann. The Emperor agreed to a ceasefire, provided that the Republic and the Empire pay heavy tribute to Zakuul and submit to armament restrictions. With little option left to them, both sides agreed. In the years that followed, Saresh was out of power, but continued to dictate policy through her successor, Madon. Similarly, with the Dark Council practically dissolved, its one visible remaining member, Darth Acina, declared herself Empress of the Sith. Even after this, the war between the Republic and the Empire continued - Saresh unwilling to even consider any form of alliance with the Sith to overthrow the Eternal Empire - and Arcann allowed it to continue, provided that they acknowledge the supremacy of Zakuul, and continue to pay the tribute demanded of them. Rather than control his new holdings with occupation armies, Arcann deployed hundreds of massive battle stations known as Star Fortresses in orbit around major planets, such as Alderaan, Belsavis, and Voss. These battle stations were commanded by Exarchs - Knights of Zakuul enhanced by biological and cybernetic upgrades - and were empowered by great "sun generators", essentially artificial stars (similar to those used on Zakuul itself), and protected by shield generators built on the surface. Any attempts at resistance were answered by the stations venting excess plasma from the sun generators into devastating beams fired at the surface, essentially holding the planets and their populations hostage. Revolt against the Eternal Empire In 3632 BBY, a rescue operation was launched to free the Outlander from carbonite imprisonment within the Spire on the planet Zakuul. Lana Beniko and Koth Vortena, along with the astromech droid T7-O1, were successful in infiltrating the Spire and freeing the Outlander, though Vaylin pursued them and attempted to destroy one of the Sun Generators powering the city to draw them out. The Battle of Asylum occurred in 3632 BBY when Emperor Arcann of the Eternal Empire, having been notified of the Outlander's presence at the shadowport Asylum by the Scion Heskal, seeking to bring the Eternal Fleet to Asylum and attacked it. However, thanks to the Gravestone and its crew, the populace of Asylum and the Gravestone managed to escape the Eternal Fleet, though not without some losses. Following the successful heist by Gault Rennow and Vette on the Eternal Empire's treasury, Theron Shan had contacted the new Mand'alor Mandalore the Avenger, into a agreement to raid the droid factory on Darvannis. The chance to get payback against Zakuul and taking the spoils was too good for her pass up and she agreed, she brought the clans loyal to her and began planning their assault on the factory with the Outlander. Torian Cadera, now one of Mand'alor's right hand men, would help guide the leader of the Alliance into the factory to destroy the shields while the other teams do their part of the mission. While members of task forces died, it was none the less a successful mission. In honor of fallen warriors, the Mandalorians would held a Kote kyr'am, the Outlander be apart of this event, seeing more of Mandalorian culture. The next day the Mandalorians would then began their assault on the factory, Clan Beroya were sent to the north power station and Clan Fett to the south in order weaken the Skytroopers while the Outlander with Torian Cadera would attack the Zakuul tactical post to stop them from outmaneuver the clans. Despite Khomo's doubts they could do it, they were able prove him wrong. However when Lana Beniko had contacted the Outlander to give the schematics that were secured by Theron Shan, she presented concerns she had of clans rearming themselves. With past attacks made by clans against the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire, it had made her worried the clans would attempt start the crusades once again just as their ancestors had done. She present a option where they could withdraw the information and make sure Mandalorians would suffer heavy loses, a matter which Torian had over heard and present his disagreement with Lana's opinion. Despite the Mandalorian casualties from the final bush into the factory, it was once again another victory for the Alliance and Mandalorian clans, the clans were now rearmed and ready for war against the Eternal Throne. Torian Cadera would later join the Alliance to represent the clans, having been very impressed his courage and strength, the Outlander agreed to allow him join. The Battle of Odessen occurred in 3632 BBY when Emperor Arcann of the Eternal Empire, having learned the presence of the Alliance Base on the planet Odessen by the Droid SCORPIO, led the fleet detachment still under his control to confront the Outlander. Although Arcann had suffered a terrible defeat that left him without resources and troops, the battle enabled his sister Vaylin to seize the throne after allying herself with the droid Scorpio and the massive Eternal Fleet. However the successful defense proved to be a rallying point, and ships and soldiers from the Empire and the Republic began to join the Alliance at Odessen, preventing any further assault. In the aftermath of her defection from the Alliance during the Battle of Odessen in 3631 BBY, the former Knight of Zakuul Senya Tirall traveled to the planet Ord Mantell to meet with a group of Knights who opposed her daughter Vaylin's rule—only to find that Vaylin had arrived before her and massacred the entire group. Vaylin used the slaughter as a trap for her mother, engaging her in a duel that only ended when her weapon pierced the hyperdrive of a nearby damaged starship and caused a massive explosion. To Tirall's surprise, Vaylin shielded both of them with the Force, and she was able to escape from her daughter and flee the planet with her critically-injured son, Arcann. The Invasion of Voss was a major battle in the Revolt against the Eternal Empire, in which the forces of the Alliance came to the defence of the planet Voss when Empress Vaylin ordered for the Eternal Fleet to assault the neutral world. The intervention of the Sith Empire, under the command of Empress Acina, led to the Empire joining the Alliance against Zakuul. In 3630 BBY, towards the end of the Revolt against the Eternal Empire, Empress Vaylin and SCORPIO led an assault on the Gravestone, while the Alliance was disorientated by the supposed death of its commander. After Vaylin and SCORPIO took control of the bridge and captured the crew, Koth Vortena called the Alliance for help. While their fleet engaged the Eternal Fleet, the commander boarded the Gravestone with Lana Beniko, where they disabled a quantum bomb Vortena had rigged to the ship and confronted Vaylin. During the fight with Vaylin in the depths of the ship, Valkorion intervened and activated the mental conditioning he had programmed into her years earlier. After the Gravestone was saved, the battle ended when SCORPIO took control of the combat frigate, along with the entire Eternal Fleet, and took them to the mysterious planet Iokath. Following the recent battles on Voss and Iokath, as well as successfully destroying several Alliance affiliated ships, Empress Vaylin decided to throw a party on Zakuul to celebrate her glory. At the same time, the Alliance learned that Vaylin had regained control of the GEMINI Droids, so they determined that it was imperative Vaylin was removed from power. Learning of the party from Indo Zal - attendant to Vaylin and Alliance sympathiser - the Alliance infiltrated the festival and disrupted the festivities. The arrival of Arcann, the fallen Emperor, coupled with the activities of the Outlander threw the festival into chaos, and Vaylin was forced to flee the planet disgraced. After breaking free of her father's conditioning on Nathema, Vaylin travelled to Odessen, the planet housing the majority of the Alliance forces, and launched a devastating assault on the Alliance base. Close behind, the Outlander arrived on the planet soon after and aided their forces in fighting back the Eternal Empire on the ground, before engaging Vaylin and killing her. As a result of Empress Vaylin's death, however, the Eternal Throne was left without an occupant, and as such, the Eternal Fleet went on a rampage, bombarding Zakuul, Coruscant, and Dromund Kaas, putting thousands at risk. As a result, the Alliance was forced to travel to Zakuul to get the Outlander on the Throne to stop the Fleet. In the aftermath of Empress Vaylin's death during the Assault on Odessen, the Eternal Fleet was left without a commander, reverting it to its original function of extermination, bombarding Dromund Kaas, several Core Worlds including Coruscant, and blockaded Zakuul. Realising that the Eternal Throne needed an occupant to keep the Fleet docile, the Alliance coordinated themselves to break the blockade on Zakuul and reach the Throne. The Alliance succeeded in taking the Eternal Throne and pacifying the Fleet, but after the Outlander took the Throne, Valkorion revealed his intentions of taking over the Outlander's body to make them his new vessel. However, the Outlander was able to defeat Vitiate and, along with the rest of the Emperor's family, finally killed him. When Vaylin was killed, no successor to the throne was present, allowing the Outlander to take control and become Emperor. The Eternal Empire was then dissolved, its holdings acquired by the Alliance, which would reform into a full fledged government known as the Eternal Alliance. Category:Great Battles of the Sith Empire